NosTale
About NosTale(as defined by Wikipedia) NosTale is a free-to-play Fantasy Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) developed and published by the Korean company, Entwell Co., Ltd and by Gameforge. It was first released in Korea in 2006. NosTale has currently been translated into Japanese, Chinese, German, Italian, English, French, Russian, Spanish, Czech and Polish. NosTale has localised versions in Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Hong Kong, Japan, United Kingdom, United States, France, Germany and Mainland China . United Kingdom's NosTale had begun service since 30 August 2007.[1] Gameforge 4D GmbH runs both the United Kingdom and Germany versions.[2] Official operations of NosTale in Malaysia and Singapore are scheduled following closed beta tests in mid March 2008. GONZO ROSSO(M) Sdn. Bhd has been appointed by Entwell Co. Ltd to be the publisher for NosTale in Malaysia and Singapore as of 4th of January 2008.[3][4] Global service of NosTale, located in North America, was scheduled to start its Closed Beta on 25 March 2008. Global NosTale is currently in its Open Beta stage. This version of NosTale is published by Servex Co., Ltd. India's Sify had also acquired rights to publish NosTale.[5] It is unknown as of March 22, 2008 when the service will start. Gameplay NosTale means "The Tale of Nomads of Silver Spirit". The game features typical MMORPG elements, such as chatting, questing, training, partying, setting up player shops and contains most of the elements that other MMORPGs have. Some of the features of the game include Manhwa-style art, ability to select occupations after reaching a certain level, and ability to transform into "Specialist Card" form using cards and points. The tale speaks of the adventurers of the continent of Eastmile. The players go on an adventure in the world of NosTale as 2D characters in a 2.5D world with lots of other players from around the world. They get to have a pet and a partner to accompany them through their journey and have their own miniland where they can have their own designed house and garden to rest and keep their own partners and pets etc. Also, the players get to have their own family where as they become related to other players who are also in their family in which they get special communications and abilities with each other. Classes In NosTale, the player starts off by being an Adventurer until they gains enough levels to become one of the 3 main classes - Swordsman, Archer or Sorcerer. After obtaining enough levels, they can participate in Raids and Quests to obtain specialist cards that function like a different Class altogether.As Known In the game: Player must obtain Lv 15 and Job Lv 20. Swordsman Swordsmen have the highest Health Points (HP) and the lowest Mana Points (MP) usage. They are the masters of the sword and strongest in close combat. They are definitely hard to heal in raids and other events. Warrior Fire Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.36+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 20 Blade Water Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.46+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 35 Crusader Light Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.55+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 50 Berserker Dark Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.65+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 55 Archer Archers have a balance of HP and MP. They use a bow and their speciality is that they are quick and have great agility and accuracy. Ranger Water Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.36+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 20 Assassinator Dark Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.46+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 35 Destroyer Fire Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.55+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 50 Wild Keeper Light Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.65+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 55 Sorcerer Sorcerers use magic and avoid physical combat. They have low HP, but a high MP. Their specialty is using a staff and excels in magic. The advantage of this class is that they have the ability to heal themselves using the skill Aura of Healing, but if they run out of MP they are more vulnerable than other classes. Red Mage Fire Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.36+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 20 Holy Mage Light Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.46+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 35 Blue Mage Water Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.55+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 50 Dark Gunner Dark Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.65+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 55 Specialist Cards Players progress from a generic "Adventurer" class to pick from three different classes: Swordsman, Archer and Sorcerer. Each of the classes may make use of a "Specialist Card" either a global one such as the Chicken Card or a specific one to each class, such as the Warrior Card for the Swordsman. When using these cards, the player transforms into a specialized class with its own unique skill set. All Specialist Cards (Except Chicken) are obtained from a quest. Player start off with 10000 SP every day, known as Basic SP. If there is any SP remaining in the Basic SP, 10% of that shall be added to the Additional SP bar on recharge. All classes have four main Specialist Cards, one for each element: Light, Dark, Fire and Water. General: *Pajama - The Pajama card is a gift obtained from the Pajama Fairy after satisfying his every need. *Chicken - This specialist card is a random reward for completing the Chicken Raid. *Jajamaru - Most Jajamaru attack skills are fire based, so a fire fairy can really assist in the damage the player can put out. They are most use in the chicken and najamaru raid. *Pirate - Can by obtained in summer event by defeating Pete´o peng´s raid. Swordsmen: *Warrior - 1st Specialist of Swordsmen. Fire Element. Warrior Specialist excels in supporting a party, as well as throwing around some really powerful AoE's and nasty negative status effects at the enemy. *Blade - 2nd Specialist of Swordsmen. Water Element. Blade Specialists excels in excellent sword skills and speed. They are fast and have some fierce skills that make them shine in PvP with their Blade Protection that allows them to absorb any attack and deliver this damage plus their own against the target. *Crusader - 3rd Specialist of Swordsmen. Light Element. They have nice party buffs and the strongest level 20 skill. *Berserker - 4th Specialist of Swordsmen. Dark Element. Damage orientated, has nice debuffs. Sacrifices survivability to increase damage. *Gladiator - 5th Specialist for Swordsmen. Fire Element. *Battle Monk - 6th Specialist for Swordsman. Water Element. *Death Reaper - 7th Specialist for Swordsman. Dark Element. *Renegade - 8th Specialist for Swordsman. Light Element. Mages: *Fire Magician - 1st Specialist of Mages. Fire Element. They have very strong AoEs but most of them require a large amount of MP. *Holy Magician - 2nd Specialist of Mages. Light Element. They have powerful buffs as well as unique healing abilities, with short cooldowns; but they do not possess much offensive skills. *Blue Magician - 3rd Specialist of Mages. Water Element. Similar to Red Mage, but possesses more disabling skills. *Dark Gunner - 4th Specialist of Mages. Dark Element. Possesses many debuffs, decent attack skills, and the strongest DoTdebuffs. *Volcano - 5th Specialist of Mages. Fire Element. Lots of areal skills, good at PVP *Tide lord - 6th Specialist of Mages. Water Element. Good at PVM. *Seer - 7th Specialist of Mages. Dark Element.Very strong debuffs and selfbuffs. Very good in PVP. *Archmage - 8th Specialist of Mages. Light Element. All skills are areal , good both in PVP and PVM. Archers: *Ranger - 1st Specialist of Archers. Water Element. Has a very fast attack and really good AoE attacks. *Assassin - 2nd Specialist of Archers. Dark Element. Is a favorite among Archers for the ability to turn invisible. *Destroyer - 3rd Specialist of Archers. Fire Element. Has strong attack and good debuffs *Wild Keeper - 4th Specialist of Archers. Light Element. Has strong disabling AoEs, half the skills are strong buffs commonly used, it is probbably best SP card for archer. *Fire Cannoneer - 5th Specialist for Archers. Fire Element. *Scout - 6th Specialist for Archers. Water Element. *Demon Hunter - 7th Specialist for Archers. Dark Element. *Avenging Angel - 8th Specialist for Archers. Light Element. NosPlay Nostale has a variety of features including doing the main quest, leveling with a NosMate, decorating the Mini Land, PvP, finishing Timestones, and going on raids. Story Quest Nostale offers a story line driven quest system, which players can follow through, known in game as the Main Quest. This story line is divided into Acts. As the player progresses through the story line, they will eventually go from Act 1-X to Act 2-X and so on, where X stands for a number of scenarios within that Act. Currently, except Act 4, all acts have 6 scenarios. The story is driven by the Quests players undertake for characters according to the story line. There are currently 4(5) Acts. Act 1: The Tree of Fernon Act 2: The Resurrection of the Devils Act 3: The Arrival of the Super Risky Creature Act 4: The Frozen Crown Act 5: The Flame Sword (Released 22.7.09 just NostaleSE Version in Korea and 16.12.09 global version) Pets & Nosmates Nostale features a companion system. Every adventurer can have up to two companions to help with quests. The player can control both companions. The first companion is a Pet. Pets are usually animals or monsters that can be found in NosTale world. Besides having a pet, the adventurer in NosTale can obtain a Nosmate which is formerly an NPC. Nosmates can be equipped with weapons and armor. To get rid of a pet, you must buy a pet collector from Eva Energy. Raids Players can also participate in raids in Nostale. Raids can be formed up to 15 players. A seal is necessary to start a raid. The team must successfully traverse the Raid 'map' by clearing all the objectives. The culmination of the Raid is to fight with a Boss monster. A successful raid will reward the player with a chest which gives a random reward. The Raids consist of the following: *Chicken King (KFC) Raid *Mother Cuby (Jelly) Raid *Xysenload (Ginseng) Raid *Namazayou (Nama or Jaja) Raid *Dark Castra (DC) Raid *Jack Spider King (Spider) Raid *Sladeheim (Slade) Raid Special Raids that are only around for a limited time consist of: *Snowman Raid, usually only available around in Winter time. *Grasslin (Spring) Raid, usually only available around in Spring time. *Jack"O"Lantern (Jack or JOL) Raid, usually only avilalbe around in Halloween (All Hallow's) time. Frozen Crown Raids: -Lord Hatus(Dark) -Lord Kelbinas(Water) -Lord Mocros (Fire) Mini Land Nostale allow players to have their own Mini Land: a place where they can decorate with objects such as a house, lamp posts, trees, etc. It is also where the players' Warehouse are located. Friends can visit any player's Mini Land. There are four Mini Games that can be played in Mini Lands. Mini Games reward players according to the score they obtain and use up some of the player's Production points. These points are recharged every day. For every reward the player chooses, independent of its level, players lose 100 Production points. In this fashion Mini Games also lose from its Durability when a reward is taken. Owners of a Mini game must pay gold or buy coupons from the virtual shop to recharge said durability. Owners may also "harvest" rewards from the Mini Games equal to the level the player chose. All Mini Games have upgraded versions which yield better and more rarer rewards. All rewards are material based, in other words used to create/fashion other objects. Then through recipes, Nostale offers ways for players with the afore mentioned materials, gathered from loot, Mini Games or TS treasure boxes, to create things such as boots, weapons, upgraded Mini Games, special potions, etc.You can also receive mats for upgrading Sp cards, such as FM. Time Stones Time Stones are missions within the game that can be done by a player and his or her party privately. There are level requirements for each Time Stone and they are needed to progress in the game's story. Each mission has a time limit for the players to complete it in. Players may receive the basic reward(s) that are obtained by chance by clicking on one of the chests (automatically if it is only one reward), a Special Award (obtainable once), and a Bonus Reward. Depending on how well players do on the mission and the amount of time that is left, the players score will increase, and they can achieve a "record" on the Timestone for other players to beat (The player's name and score are listed in the upper right hand corner.) Land of Death LoD for short, Land of Death is a feature that can be used by any Family member. The gate to the Land of Death is located at Sunset Cliff Edge in Mt. Krem. This feature features a combat system where a family takes on lvl 70+ demons located in the Land of Death. Many uncommon to rare items may be dropped by the demons. A special item given out is called Fountain of Savior, FoS for short. It is used to revive yourself to full health directly where you're standing when you died. If you choose not to use it you're sent back out of Land of Death. It is suggested to only use Fountain of Savior when Dark Horn comes. For once he comes, a Lv. 85 fire element demon with powerful attacks, the gate closes and you cannot re-enter for another 12 hours. Dark Horn comes when the clock hits 140. Once the clock hits 140, wait a few more seconds, for he doesn't come immediately. He continues to come every 4 minutes for 1 minute for a whole hour. It is not required to kill Dark Horn, because it is very hard to and only few family's have done so. Dark Horn will continue to come until the clock hits 80. Once it hits 80, LoD closes and everyone is kicked out. System Requirements CPU Pentium III 800 MHz 128 MB or higher GPU NVIDIA Geforce 2 MX or newer ATI Radeon 8500 or newer HDD At least 1.2GB of space OS Windows XP, Windows Vista and Windows 7 Category:Acto 1.6